To that who is Precious
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: He was their little sunshine—warm, bright and with a giant heart. Always with a smile. But there are times when the light dims, and when it happens, everyone will be there to make it bright again.


**Title: **To that who is Precious

**Summary: **He is their little sunshine—warm, bright and with a giant heart. Always with a smile. But there are times when the light dims, and when it happens, everyone will be there to make it bright again.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, they're not mine.

**Warning/s: **Some minor spoilers, but that's all.

**A/N: **Just something I came up with to show my love for my most favorite YowaPeda character. No pairings this time but I hope you all enjoy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~To that who is Precious~**

Onoda arrived to school with his usual smile, parking his precious bicycle while still humming the Love Hime theme song. It was such a wonderful day and he couldn't help but walk with a goofy smile. He was thinking of buying the a few merchandise of the newest anime later. That thought made him smile even more, his excitement rising and skipped to his classroom.

Until he saw a familiar turf of fiery red hair disappearing in the corner. Onoda only knows one person with that kind of hair color so he ran, almost tripping a few times as he tried to catch up to his friend.

He called out to the sprinter, asking for the redhead to wait. After realizing that his friend didn't hear him, Onoda quickened his pace even more, relief washing over him when the other teen finally stopped walking to look at him.

Jogging closer to the redhead, Onoda composed himself, regulating his breathing before he smiled and greeted his friend, "Good morning, Naruko-kun! What a wonderful day, huh?"

Naruko smiled, patting him on the back, "Good morning, Onoda-kun."

Onoda blinked, tilting his head in confusion as he studied Naruko. There was this strange air around his friend, and unlike in the past, it wasn't the good kind of strange. It was _different_. Onoda couldn't quite put his fingers around it, but he could tell that something was off with his friend. It was very unusual and the more he stare at Naruko, the more he could feel worry bubbling inside him.

His thoughts however, were cut off by Naruko waving his hand in front of his face. The redhead told him they need to get going before the bell rings. Then he grinned and it took all of Onoda's will power to not cringe. His friend's smile was really different too. It was as if he didn't mean it.

Onoda was so busy trying to figure out what's wrong with the sprinter he failed to realize he was already being dragged by his friend, the redhead telling him something along the lines of being late and punished.

However, at that moment, Onoda could care less about arriving to class late, nor did he care about being punished. At that moment, all he wanted to know was if Naruko was okay.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kaburagi was hanging out by the vending machine, chatting aimlessly about anything at all. They were having fun like they usually do.

Until a familiar redhead passed by them, seemingly spaced out. He didn't even notice the two of them.

Kaburagi and Danchiku looked at each other, blinking a few times. At first they thought the redhead's strange behavior was only because he was deep in thought. For a while, Kaburagi's eyes gleamed mischievously. He will surprise the redhead. Tiptoe behind Naruko, place his hands on his shoulders and—

He stopped when Danchiku suddenly grabbed his arm, his friend shaking his head. Danchiku told him to stop, whispered that he should observe their noisy senior.

Danchiku's brows were furrowed, he was worried Kaburagi thought. And so he swallowed all his complaints and did as told. He observed Naruko, his eyes not leaving the redhead.

Then he gasped, whipping his head to look at Danchiku, eyes wide.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" Danchiku mumbled, his eyes still glued on the direction the redhead went. "It's gone…" He finally said after pausing for a few moments. Danchiku knew he didn't have to continue, Kaburagi's silence was enough to let him know that he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

And when they asked Onoda about it, about how the obvious _bounce_ in Naruko's every step when he walks was gone, their ace climber just froze. And that was all the answer they needed to know.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Imaizumi let out a low growl, he was in the middle of his favorite class and yet he couldn't focus on anything at all…at least not on anything related to the subject. His thoughts were far away, and it wasn't about cycling either. It was about one of his teammates. Naruko to be exact.

It had been like that ever since Onoda talked to him, the other teen worried and almost afraid, about the strange behavior coming from their usually loud teammate. The young climber told him Naruko is acting differently and that he isn't very loud anymore. Onoda also said he seems to have lost his usual energy. Imaizumi, in all honesty, hadn't paid much attention to Onoda's worries, claiming that everyone have those days when they're 'low'. He also said Naruko will definitely return to normal very soon… right?

_Wrong._

That was day one.

It was already day three and Naruko's strange behavior hadn't change. Imaizumi could tell. He was watching him—he had been doing that ever since Onoda talked to him. Now here he was, unable to think of anything else but the redhead. And Imaizumi may never say it out loud but Naruko was his teammate. He was one of his best friends and he was worried.

Imaizumi's mind drifted back to when Naruko walked with him and Onoda that morning, Imaizumi was expecting the usual greeting the redhead would give him. A loud 'Sukashi' punctuated by back pats on every syllable, so forceful that Imaizumi will stumble every time, followed by the redhead's ridiculous 'kakaka' laugh. And then he will start talking nonstop, blabbering about the most random thing in the universe, emphasizing every word he deemed important with _flashy _ hand gestures—that Imaizumi had to dodge quite a few times—eyes gleaming excitedly until they all have to separate ways to go to their respective classrooms.

Naruko still did those things… though not quite.

Sure he had greeted him, a loud 'Sukashi' punctuated by back pats on every syllable _but_ without the usual strength behind it. Imaizumi didn't even flinch when Naruko did that. It was still followed by the ridiculous 'kakaka' laugh but this time, it sounded _forced._ Too forced even for Imaizumi's liking, _especially_ for Imaizumi's liking. He still blabbered nonstop about the most random thing he could think off, but Imaizumi could tell that his heart was not on it. It was so off, hearing his very loud and lively friend forcing something that used to be so natural and it just felt _plain wrong._

Naruko's back pats were forceful and a bit painful, his laugh was loud and more often than not, it's hurting Imaizumi's ears. The redhead could be extremely animated when talking that it was almost embarrassing and it's troublesome. But Imaizumi genuinely prefers it like that. Always have, always would.

It was really _unsettling_ and Imaizumi just wanted to know what was wrong with his friend and maybe, just maybe he could do something about it.

And even when he got called out for not listening in class, Imaizumi still couldn't get his troubled mind off his best friend.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Teshima frowned, staring at the redhead who was busy zipping up his jersey. He had been watching Naruko for a few days now. He had seen all the troubled looks everyone else was shooting towards their loud teammate and it had caused worry to spark on him as well.

Naruko's usual _brightness_ seemed to be flickering,—at times it even seemed as if it wasn't even there—Teshima noticed. He also realized that it was affecting everyone in more ways than he could imagine. The everyday smile he used to flash them doesn't feel the same. It's almost _unreal_, Teshima thought. And at that exact moment he understood. Understood the reason why no one can look Naruko straight in the eye, why they all seem very careful when talking to him. He understood now, why they're all troubled. He feels exactly the same way.

Despite being armed with such knowledge, Teshima still didn't know what to do but hope that Naruko will be better again very soon. He thought he was just distracted, fervently hoped it was just that. Because as loud as he was, Naruko keeps the club lively—there were always laughter after him and he takes the sun wherever he goes.

And so he told them they will have a race, a surprise one, that day. He heard gasps and some murmurings about the sudden announcement.

But Teshima didn't hear what he was waiting for.

Naruko was quiet. He was spacing out, eyes distant as he placed the gloves on each of his hands.

Teshima furrowed his brows and Aoyagi seemed to know what he was thinking—Aoyagi always knows—because he looked at him and then gestured towards Naruko. And when Aoyagi shook his head, Teshima knew. There was something more at hand than Naruko being distracted.

But then the redhead seemed to snap out of it, and grinned, and yelled something about the race.

And Teshima flinched. There it was again, the sense of something _fake_.

But they still raced, fast and on full power.

By the surprise of all, Naruko placed last and the loud frustrated outburst all of them were expecting to follow didn't come, replaced by a kind of silence that was just too _deafening_.

And the worst part of it all was how that silence lasted for a while. Naruko was _never _silent, not even for a while.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Naruko finally spoke, apologizing after a few moments, "I got distracted by a bit but I'll do better next time!" then he turned to Imaizumi and grinned—Teshima noticed how Imaizumi averted his gaze, none of them could look at Naruko after all—playfully elbowing their ace, "I'll beat you next time, Sukashi! Prepare yourself kakaka!"

That day, Teshima dismissed them early. They have a situation, he knew. In fact, all of them knew. And he will do everything within his power to at least do something about it.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** [**Let'smeet up. It's urgent.**]**

That was the message they all received from their captain, and as such, they all found themselves gathered in the clubroom…all but one.

Naruko's absence from their meeting gave everyone a fair idea of the real reason why Teshima asked to see them.

They know. All of them do.

Naruko was _pretending_. And no one can stand it. The redhead was an honest kind of guy, blunt and at times, straightforward. But most of all, he was happiness personified.

And seeing him be those things without actually meaning it was making everyone worried. They know he was doing those thing, pretending, so that they wouldn't worry about him.

He wanted them to think through his actions that he was fine, and that there was nothing to be troubled about.

But Naruko didn't know all he ever managed to get across were the soft hidden whispers of '_I'm not fine_.'

And of course, when their little ball of sunshine is not fine, everyone is bound to worry over him. Even more than Naruko himself could imagine. They were all bound to meet up and talk about every little idea they can put into to plan to make Naruko fine again.

_ They knew he was sad._

And they just want him to smile again.

_Truly, genuinely, brightly._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The young sprinter sighed, crimson eyes boring holes into the innocent ceiling. He didn't know how long he had been like that, but he could tell he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. He was alone in their house, his parents and siblings having gone to the amusement park—he reasoned he was not feeling well, which partly, wasn't a lie—so he need not worry about someone disturbing him. He sighed once more, usually he would be bouncing around the house, stereos blaring loudly as he sing and danced along with the music. But he was tired, so very _very_ tired. All he wanted to do at the moment was to lie down and sleep for a very long time.

And sleep he did… or at least that was the plan.

Naruko made a sudden jolt from his position on the couch when he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking that his parents left something, the redhead wobbled towards the door, seemingly drained of all his strength.

But when he opened the door, there were no signs of his parents and siblings. Instead, there were his teammates and for a moment Naruko thought he had forgotten about a meeting so they all came to get him.

However, before he could even say anything his teammates walked past him and into the living room, almost making themselves at home.

Naruko blinked, "Uhm…what—"

"We brought you melon pan!" Kaburagi declared, instantly cutting him off.

"And milk!" Danchiku followed up.

Naruko could only blink, finally noticing the rather large bag filled with melon pan, some milk cartons and a variety of candies and chocolates. He however, was not able to ask why they have those with them when Onoda basically stumbled in front of him.

"Naruko-kun! Naruko-kun!" Onoda called out, clumsily digging through his own bag before pulling out a small keychain and presenting it to Naruko. "I got you some limited edition anime keychain!"

Naruko could only blink when Onoda placed the keychain into his hands, staring at the small red object before averting his gaze to study everyone.

"I'm doing your homework." Imaizumi suddenly announced grabbing his bag—that Naruko couldn't even bother to put on its proper place—from the floor before rummaging through it and taking out his Math workbook.

The redhead's confusion rose even more.

"We could listen to some really nice music too," Teshima suggested, flashing the redhead one of his favorite CDs as Aoyagi nodded in agreement.

Unable to hold back any longer, the redhead clutched the keychain in his hands and swallowed. He hesitated for a moment, before steeling himself. "Why," he began, voice low as he continued, "are you doing this?"

"Ehh? Because Naruko-san likes melon pan and milk!" Kaburagi answered right away, grinning widely.

"It's red so I thought Naruko-kun would like it!" that was Onoda.

"I figured you'll forget to do your homework," Imaizumi muttered, "so I'm doing you a favor."

Teshima tilted his head, "I'm introducing you to my favorite band, that's all."

Naruko didn't looked convinced. "That's not…" he trailed off, unable to find the proper words to continue.

Aoyagi sighed, approaching the redhead before he gently placed his hands on both the younger's shoulders. He looked straight into Naruko's eyes, and in the softest voice, said, "Because you're sad and we're worried and we," he paused, gesturing to everyone else, "wanted to cheer you up."

Naruko, who had lowered his head at some point, looked up, slowly and carefully. And when he did, he finally noticed everyone looking at him intently. He had no idea how all of them knew, he tried his best not to show it. But they know. They know and _they were right_. He was sad. He doesn't understand why, he just is. And during the past few days, he felt as if something was squeezing his heart, tightly and painfully. It was draining all his energy and making it hard to smile. And even so, he tried to act normal. He tried, he really did. And yet despite his best efforts, these people—his teammates, his _friends _—know. They can tell, they can read him like an open book.

"We can tell, all of us," Teshima began, "We know you're sad and that you don't want us to worry. But it's okay… being sad that is. So you don't have to hide it. You don't have to pretend that you're happy either. You can let us know. We wouldn't make you talk about the reason why you're sad if you don't want to. We wouldn't force you, but that doesn't mean we would stop trying to bring at least a little smile out of you." Then he rested his hand on top of Naruko's messy hair, earning a gasp from the redhead when he began stroking it gently, "Everyone prefers it when you're being noisy, you know? Genuinely noisy."

That statement had Naruko looking at everyone once again, eyes scanning each of them; all these people who love him and were willing to go lengths just to cheer him up. It made his heart swell and he feels as if it would burst inside his chest. And yet there was nothing unpleasant about it.

He could still vaguely feel Teshima's hand on his hair.

It was warm and nice and Naruko could feel tears starting to gather at the corner of his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears from falling. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew he had to thank each one of them…and maybe apologize too. He owe them as much, maybe more. But when he tried to talk, all that came out was choked sob and the tears he was trying so hard to suppress were released like a broken dam. Still, he was happy now and he knew they know it too. They _should_ know. The face splitting grin he was sporting was a dead giveaway after all. And suddenly he found himself at the center of a giant group hug. He was being squeezed, almost smothered but Naruko realized he didn't mind at all. He likes it…_a lot._ It genuinely felt like he was being engulfed in a kind of warmth that feels like the sun and smells like flowers.

Naruko mumbled something through his happy sobs and he wished with all his heart that it had reached them. But he need not worry, because knowing them, it definitely would. It _always_ would_._

"_Thank you…"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_And when Naruko arrived to the club for practice the next day, his smile wider than ever, they knew it was mission accomplished._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~End~**

**A/N:** Have you ever had those days when you feel sad for no reason? Like you wanted to cry and you had no idea why? And sometimes it lasts for just a few hours, sometimes even a whole week. Because I do, and I thought what if I write something like that and so this was born from that idea. That and I just want to write something about Naruko being sad and everyone cheering him up because they love him dearly. (Also messed up my formatting *sobs*)


End file.
